New York to Storybrooke
by Magarooski1124
Summary: NEW CS FIC! Not going to be too long and it will mainly take place in the yellow bug when Hook, Emma and Henry leave NY to head to Storybrooke! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new CS fic that I started that won't be too long. Takes place mostly in the yellow bug and it's called New York to Storybrooke! ENJOY!

Chapter 1

The car was silent as Emma maneuvered her yellow bug through the streets of New York. The only sounds were the soft click of her blinker, the beeps and whirs of Henry's iPad Mini she had given him for his birthday and Hook's winces and curses when some asshole cut them off.

"Bloody hell." He braced his hand on the dash when Emma had to brake suddenly when a car pulled in front of him. "What is with these yellow vessels? They're everywhere…I almost got hit by them at least a dozen times."

Emma smiled softly. "They're called cabs…taxis. They take people wherever they want to go…and yes, they are everywhere."

"They drive like a drunken sailor."

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

He lifted a brow at her and when she just smiled, his teeth flashed in appreciation. "Perhaps."

She braked at a red light and then gave him another glance while he was busy looking out the window. She still couldn't quite believe he was here…that he spent the past year searching for her. She didn't know exactly how he did it, but that didn't matter to her…what mattered was that he came back for her. No one had ever done that before…she had always been the one searching, looking…until now.

"Swan?"

She shook out of her daze and noticed that he was staring at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she said with a small smile. "I mean…I just…" _Just say it, Emma…tell him how you feel_. "I wanted to tell you…you…seatbelt."

"What?"

"Your seatbelt," she finished lamely. "You need to put it on...it's the law and we don't want you to get arrested again, do we?"

Emma took a quick glance at the light to see that it turned green, but they were a ways back so she should have enough time. She quickly undid hers, but her car in _park_ and leaned over on the other side of him to grab the strap. "It protects you…in case we get into a wreck."

She began to pull a strap across him and when her knuckles grazed his bare chest he quickly swallowed back a groan. Her closeness in the small vehicle was bad enough and this was only making it worse. She smelled bloody amazing. "Your killing me, Swan."

Her eyes flickered up and met his and the soft click of the seatbelt clicking into place echoed the silence. They were inches apart…and when his eyes shifted to her lips her heart began to race. She actually began to lean towards him when the sound of a horn blaring catapulted her back in her seat.

Flustered, she quickly got her own seatbelt on while cars whizzed and honked by her. She made the light…but barely.

"That person in that car just stuck out his middle finger," Hook pointed out. "I'm guessing that's an insult of some kind?"

"You guessed right…they're pissed at me because I wasn't paying attention when the light turned green."

"No…you most certainly were not paying attention."

When she gave him that look he loved so much…he simply chuckled as he looked out the window. Sure he was teasing her, but that small moment of vulnerability hit him just as hard. It had hardly been the time for them to let their guards down…not in a small car with her kid innocently playing some sort of game in the backseat. But it happened nonetheless and he realized more and more that his feelings for her were far from one-sided. She was going to have to deal with that…they both were…sooner or later.

Henry, who had witnessed the whole ordeal, rolled his eyes as he returned his attention back to his iPad. He wasn't an idiot…he knew there was something going on with his mom and the pirate. He had slightly hoped it was one-sided…that his mom still loved his dad and they would get back together. He was quickly beginning to realize that wasn't the case…especially after witnessing what had just happened.

Hook spent a year looking for her…for both of them…and he knew just how much that would mean to his mom. It only made him more annoyed that it hadn't been his dad who knocked on the apartment just this morning. Hook assured him that he wanted to come, but felt like he needed to stay behind with Belle.

He couldn't blame his father for staying…in a way Belle was his only family during the past year and it would be just like him to want to make sure she was okay. She lost her true love and he lost his father…it made sense that they needed the other to get through it. Still…it didn't change the fact that he missed him and wished he were here.

Wanting his parents to get back together didn't seem as important to him anymore…he just wanted them in his life no matter what and wanted them to be happy. If his mother was happy with Hook, then he wouldn't stand in his way…although it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him…just in case. He wasn't so bad…the pirate thing was pretty cool and his constant fascination with this world was always amusing.

Just a few hours ago, when they were back at the apartment waiting for Emma to come home from an errand she had to run before they left, Henry was showing him his iPad.

"_You can play read books, watch movies…play games…like this one." He quickly opened the Angry Birds app and showed him how to play. "See? You just try to wipe out all the pigs with the birds."_

"_That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen," he scoffed but then quickly snagged it from him. "Let me try."_

Henry smirked at the memory as he looked up from his game and over at Hook, who was fiddling with the buttons and knobs on the dash before his mom slapped his hand away. No, the pirate wasn't half-bad, he thought again as he set his iPad aside to glance out the window. After all, he was the one who found us…he was the one that brought back their memories…brought back his family.

Sure…a part of him was going to miss the normal life he had last year, but at the end of the day…it wasn't real. He would always choose real over fantasy…no matter how hard it got, so for that alone…he owed Hook everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and if you can, I would love to hear what you think! Reviews make me smile. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"What the bloody hell is that, Swan?" Hook exclaimed as he squinted at the large dark half circle in front of them.

"What does it look like?" Emma asked sarcastically. "It's a tunnel."

"And we're going through it?" He asked uneasily as he leaned back in his seat.

"You bet," she said and just to give him a hard time, she punched on the gas as the neared closer.

Hook flinched in his seat. "You're doing that on purpose."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently but shared a little smirk with Henry in the rearview mirror.

Henry leaned forward and grabbled the back of Hook's seat. "You have no trouble going through a magic portal, but you're worried about a tunnel?"

Hook turned to give him a look. "You sound like your father," he retorted and then flinched when stonewalls of the tunnel enveloped the car. He glanced up to see glowing lights…electricity as he recalled…flicker by as the yellow bug continued its way. "How long is this tunnel?"

"Not too long…we'll be out before you know it."

"I don't think so," Henry said as he gestured up ahead.

"Uh-oh," Emma murmured as she saw the long line of bright red brake lights up ahead.

"Uh-oh…what's uh-oh…why are we stopping?" Hook turned to see other cars stopping behind them, beside them…surrounding them. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"It's called a traffic jam," Emma sighed as she turned off the car to save gas. "Looks like a wreck up ahead…I see some ambulance and cop lights." She looked over at Hook and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Might as well get comfortable, we're not going anywhere for awhile."

"Brilliant," Hook said sarcastically as he kept looking around as he fidgeted in his seat.

Emma studied him with amusement for a moment before realization dawned on her. Panicked eyes, heavy breathing, constant squirming. "Hook," she finally said as her brows furrowed. "Are you…claustrophobic?"

He whipped his head around. "What?"

"Claustrophobic," she repeated as she touched his arm. "It means someone who is afraid of enclosed spaces."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, Swan, I know what it means…we may come from different worlds, but last I checked we speak the same language."

"Right." She removed her hand and shared a quick look with Henry before staring straight ahead. "Sorry."

There was a long beats of uncomfortable silence before Hook finally sighed as he closed his eyes. "I suppose I am…in a way." He turned met her eyes. "I have moments where I feel…caged, trapped…it's not a pleasant experience."

"What caused it?" When he lifted a brow, she simply shrugged. "Most people are afraid of something due to a traumatic experience of some kind…especially fears like claustrophobia, fear of heights, spiders…"

"Arachnophobia," Hook said with a nod. "I know it well…Smee had a bad case of it."

Emma lifted her brows. "Seriously?"

"Hmm," he said with a nod. "I found out when a member of my crew decided it would be funny to put a gigantic spider in his bed while he slept…poor Smee about had a heart attack."

"Your crewmember sounds like a real jerk."

Hook chuckled softly. "My sentiments exactly, love…which is why I made him walk the plank."

Henry's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Never liked the bloody git in the first place…and never really trusted him." He gave a little shrug. "I was just waiting for an opportunity to get rid of him and that was a good enough reason for me. I can tolerate a bit of razzing between mates, I can even tolerate a decent fistfight, but I what I won't tolerate is some bloody coward who uses someone's fear for a laugh…so…I let the mermaids handle him."

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed.

Hook lifted a brow. "Cool?"

"It's slang, for awesome," Emma explained with a smile. "Or brilliant…neat…excellent."

"Ah," he said with a nod and then grinned at Henry. "Then I suppose it was, lad…it was very cool…and it was a good thing I did it, because I later found it he was actually trying to plan a mutiny against me. He was also an idiot."

Henry smiled as he leaned a bit forward in his seat, resting his elbows on Hook and Emma's chair. "So, did something happen to you? To make you…claustrophobic?"

Leather squeaked as Hook shifted in his chair towards Emma and Henry. "Aye…when I was just a young boy…shortly after my father left."

"What happened?" he asked eagerly.

"Henry…Hook might not want to talk about…"

"No, it's all right," he assured her but sent her a quick smile of appreciation. "I haven't told anyone this story, you two might as well be the first…I just had a big row with my older brother. This may surprise you, but I was a bit of a…troublemaker as a child."

"Nooo…you?" Emma mocked with wide, sarcastic eyes. "I don't believe it."

He gave her a little sneer, which only made her smile. "Anyway…we had a row and I ran off…said some pretty horrible things and told him I wasn't coming back. I wasn't serious, of course, but I at least wanted him to think I was."

He had to take a moment as the memories came rushing back. He hadn't thought about that night in over three hundred years and it seemed a bit more difficult than he imagined. "It was dark…possibly the worst night to run away since not a single star was out and the moon was nothing but a sliver…could barely see my own hand in front of my face. I wanted to turn back, but the stubbornness in me kept me going." He cleared his throat as he fiddled with his ear. "When I finally decided I had gone far enough, I was about to turn around when I fell…it was so dark that I didn't even see it, but…it was an abandoned well."

"You fell into a well?" Emma whispered as her heart went out to him. "That's awful."

"Aye…but I was lucky. The drop wasn't deep enough to cause me any damage…I might have tweaked my ankle, but nothing serious…but it was deep enough that I couldn't get out. It was fairly narrow, so I didn't have a lot of room…I propped my feet on the edges out of the water, if I didn't I'm sure I would have gotten frostbite…the water was bloody freezing."

"How long were you down there?" Henry asked.

"It felt like days, but I was found around midmorning the following day."

"Did you cry?"

"Henry," Emma said disapprovingly.

"It's all right, Swan…it's a good question." He turned his attention completely to Henry. "I didn't cry for the longest time…I wanted to, but…I held it in because I wanted to be brave and strong. But then I remembered what my brother told me once when he caught me crying and sensed my embarrassment. He said, _'Killy…crying doesn't make you weak or a coward…it simply makes you human.'_ And he was right…so I cried because I was scared…I cried because I thought no one would find me…and I cried because I thought I'd never see my brother again."

Emma let out a soft sigh as she rested her cheek against the leather of her seat. "But you did see him again."

His eyes shifted back to her. "Aye…I did…because he heard me crying…then he yelled out my name. At first, I thought I was hallucinating, but I heard it again…louder and stronger and so I called out his name and there he was…looking down at me from the top."

"I bet he was relived to find you."

"He was…I thought he was going to get mad at me again, but once I was up he just hugged me…told me it was going to be okay. Needless to say, I changed my tune after that day, but…those few hours in that well definitely come back and haunt me from time to time."

"Well that's…oh god." Emma jolted in her seat as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh _god_."

"What's the matter?" he asked when she covered her mouth with her hands. "Swan?"

"I locked you in a small dark closest," she muffled under her hands.

Henry winced as he looked at his mom. "That's right, you did…oops."

Hook laughed as he shook his head. "It's all right, Emma."

"No it's not…it must have been horrible for you…I remember the size of that closet."

"Well…it was a tad unpleasant, I'll admit…but Emma…what were you suppose to do? I had just stabbed Rumple with my poisonous hook…not one of my best moments."

"But if I had known…"

"But you didn't…there's no point in beating yourself up about it, love…I've been in worse situations." He thought about the long drive to Storybrooke gagged and tied up in the dark and suppressed a shudder. "Believe me."

"I shouldn't have left you."

His shoulders dropped as he shook his head. "Emma…don't…you did what you had to do…it's what you always do and one of the many things I love about you."

She felt her heart flutter in her chest at his words. He didn't exactly say, _I love you_, but it was close enough to sent her heart racing. "Hook," she said as she took a moment to swallow the lump in her throat. "Thank you…for sharing that part of your life with us…I know it wasn't easy."

He smiled softly. "Easier than I thought, actually…but you're welcome."

"Mom."

"Hmm?" she murmured, never breaking contact with Hook's intense blue eyes.

"We're moving."

"What?" She looked over at Henry who gestured towards the road. "Oh! We're moving." She quickly turned on the car and shifted into gear. "Let's get you out of this tunnel."

"Excellent idea, love," he said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next part. ENJOY!**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

As soon as they drove out of the tunnel…as soon as Hook could see the stars again…he let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Why don't you roll down the window?" Emma suggested when she noticed his relief. "Get some fresh air."

He lifted his brows at her. "And how does one do that?"

"Just crank that handle by the door…yeah, that one there."

Hook did as she said and then let out a small sound of wonder when the glass panel slid down. "How clever," he said as he felt the cool breeze hit his face. "If I close my eyes it's as if I'm on the Jolly Roger."

"Do you miss it?" she asked as she checked her blindside before passing a car. "Being out at sea?"

"It's not a matter of missing it…the Jolly Roger will always be mine, but it's not my home anymore."

He shook his head slightly watched the landscape blur by. "No."

"Where is home for you now?"

He looked over at her, waiting until she glanced his way. "Well, I think that be quite obvious, Swan."

She quickly turned her attention back to the road, swallowing nervously before looking back at Hook…who was still looking at her in a way that made her heart begin to race. She was so transfixed that she didn't notice the car started to swerve slightly off the road. The loud sound of her wheels going over the bumps made her jump as she finally jerked the car back into place.

"Eyes on the road, mom," Henry said from the back.

"Sorry," she said, nervously licking her lips as she looked at Henry in the rearview mirror. "Sorry."

"And Hook?" he asked waiting until he turned in his seat to look at him. "Stop distracting the driver."

"Right…sorry." Hook cleared his throat. "So…Henry…can I play that Mad Birds game again?"

"Angry Birds," he corrected with a smile as he grabbed his iPad. "And sure…I'm stuck on a level…maybe you'll have better luck."

Emma kept her eyes on the road as she pressed her lips tightly together to keep from smiling. It was a relief to see Henry getting along with Hook…she knew the kid wasn't an idiot…he obviously sensed a connection between her and Hook. She had been slightly worried that her relationship with the pirate would upset him…she knew deep down he'd like for her to get back with Neal.

It just wasn't possible…there was no way she could ever go back to how things were when she was with Neal, nor would she want to. Even if Hook never came into her life…even if they never shared that amazing kiss in Neverland…even if Neal had been the one to show up at her door this morning…she still wouldn't go back with him.

That relationship happened for a reason…it gave her the best thing that ever happened to her…Henry. And for that alone, she'd never regret it…not even those miserable days she spent in jail. It all lead to where she was supposed to be…and now she was driving back to her family…with her son and the man she was hopelessly beginning to fall for. There was no denying it anymore…she cared for Hook…more than she ever imagined she would.

And now…as she glanced over to see him playing a ridiculous game while her son loomed behind him as he cheered him on…she felt this unbelievable wave of happiness. She knew that once they crossed the town line into Storybrooke, everything was going to change…real danger was ahead and they would all have to face it head on.

But she would cherish these next few hours in the bug...they wouldn't talk of the upcoming war between the Wicked Witch…they would only talk of normal things…pretend they were a normal family on a normal road trip.

"Hey guys," she said with a beaming smile. "How bout we listen to some music?"

"Sounds great!" Henry exclaimed. "Just not country."

She gave her son a look. "Since when have you ever seen me listen to country, kid?" she asked, causing Henry to laugh as she reached over to flip on the radio.

Hook's brows lifted when a pleasing sound emerged from…somewhere. "What is it?"

"It's a radio," Emma explained. "It picks up frequencies from towers and it…"

"I'm not talking about the machine…this world has so many I can barely keep up…I'm talking about the sound…what is it?"

"Oh…it's Justin Timberlake…he's a very famous singer in this world." She smiled as she turned up the music. "It's one of his older songs, but it's a fun song."

"I like it," he said after awhile and then lifted a brow when both Henry and Emma began to sing along. "But what does he exactly mean when he says he's bringing sexy back?"

Emma let out a long, pleasing laugh as she beamed at Hook. "That's a very good question."

"Well, that was lovely," he said loudly over the music.

"What?"

"Your laugh," he said with a smile. "I don't believe I have ever heard you laugh…it's a beautiful sound."

"I'm in a good mood."

"So I see…I like it."

She smiled softly as she turned down the music a tad. "I know things are going to change once we cross that town line…so I made a promise to myself that I'm going to cherish these next few hours in this car. Let's just have some fun and enjoy these last few moments of normalcy."

"Good idea, Mom," Henry agreed with a firm nod. "We should stop soon for food…introduce Hook to the wonders of drive-thru."

"I could go for some quarter pounder and fries…keep a look out for the golden arches…are you hungry, Hook?"

"Always, love," he said with a wink and then just smiled when she turned the music back up. "This one's a different…a woman this time." He paused as he took a moment to listen to what she was saying and then smiled. "Why…this song is about you, Swan."

The compliment warmed her heart and as she gave him a little smirk, she turned up the music to Katy Perry's _Roar_ as they drove over the New York state line and into Connecticut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the last chapter! Sorry it took so long for an update, but I've been super busy! Hope this ties you over till the premiere this Sunday!**

**Chapter 4**

They were almost there. How could that be? The last few hours just flew by and now they were only miles away from the town line of Storybrooke. She was anxious to get there…to see her family, but feared it at the same time.

Henry was fast asleep in the backseat and Hook was currently sucking every last bit of his chocolate shake they got at McDonalds. The loud sucking sound was really starting to get on her nerves. "Hook…I think you've got it all…give it a rest."

"I still have some left," he said but before he could put his mouth back over the straw, Emma reached over and snagged it. "Hey!"

"You're done," she warned as she shoved the cup in the bag that held their trash. "You can have an even better shake at Granny's…that is…if Granny's is still there."

"I told you…Storybrooke is exactly how you left it…it's like the curse never happened."

She sighed. "But how?"

"We're not entirely sure…yet." He turned slightly in his seat to look at her. "I thought you didn't want to talk about this until we crossed the town line."

"We're almost there," she pointed. "Just a few more miles."

"The time certainly went by quickly." He sighed as he glanced over at her. "I'm sorry, Swan…I know you had a good life with Henry back in your New York."

"It wasn't real."

"Aye…but…"

"No buts," she said firmly as she looked over at him. "I prefer real…no matter how hard my life gets…I'll always prefer real over fantasy."

He almost left it at that, but he had to know…he needed to know. "And what of Walsh?"

"I told you…my feelings for him weren't real."

"Swan…"

"They never really were…even before I took the potion…it never seemed real. I cared about him of course, but…I could never bring myself to fully commit."

"There was something off about him…sorry," he added when she looked over at him.

"Don't be…I'm not disagreeing with you."

"Emma…"

"We're here," she said before he could continue, slowing down as they approached the town line and then came to a complete stop a few feet away.

She glanced back to see that Henry was still fast asleep, before getting out of the car. Killian watched her walk to the town line and then stop inches from it. He waited a moment, before finally getting out himself to join her.

When she felt him walk up to the left side of her, she surprised them both by reaching out and clasping her hand with his. "I just need a moment."

He gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Take all the moments you need, love."

She closed her eyes at his words and took a deep breath. "I've had a year off from being the savior…and now as soon as I cross this line…"

When her voice trailed off he looked down at her and the look on her face made his heart break. He wished he could take her away from all of this…he wished he could protect her and Henry and keep them in a protective bubble away from all the dangers that were sure to come.

But he couldn't do that…he wouldn't deny her of what she was meant to do…so he did the next best thing. "Just because you're the savior again, doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

She looked over at him and he smiled softly as he tugged her around to face him. "I'm going to be there for you…every step of the way…I will not leave you, Emma. I need you to know that…_believe_ that…I will not leave you. _Ever_."

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She didn't even have to use her super powers…she just knew Killian meant every word. She trusted him…more than she ever trusted anyone outside of her family. He would never leave her and that meant more to her than anything in the world.

"I believe you," she finally said as she took a step closer and lifted her other hand to touch the side of his face. "I believe you, Killian."

He closed his eyes as he let out an unsteady breath, leaning into her touch as he lifted and covered her hand with his fake one. "Swan."

She then leaned up on her toes and touched her lips to his, softly, gently as she savored this last moment with him. She sighed happily as she circled her arms around his neck, while he let out a soft growl while pulling her close until every inch of her was pressed deliciously against him.

Their lips parted for a moment, breathing each other in before Killian took her mouth once more, kissing her deeply as his hand got lost in her hair. He felt her urgent grip on the lapels of his coat, tugging him closer as she opened herself up to him…holding nothing back.

There was hint of chocolate on his tongue and since she always had a weakness for it, she went back for more, sliding her tongue with his…again and again and again. He stayed with her…just as greedy and desperate and his hot breath fanning her lips between kisses sent a shiver down her spine.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her. Every time he told himself he was going to pull back, he just went in one more taste…but it was never enough. He spent a year without her…a year looking for her and now here she was…finally in his arms where he longed for her to be.

It was Emma who finally tore her lips away from his…breathing deeply as they still clung to each other with need. Her forehead pressed urgently against his, their noses nuzzling as they both fought to catch their breaths.

"Emma," he murmured as his hand cupped the side of her face.

"I just needed one last moment with you," she breathed as she tightened her grip on his jacket. " I wanted to feel good one last time before we went across the town line."

"I can assure you it won't be the last if I have anything to say about it."

Her lips curved as she leaned into him, tucking her head under his chin as his arms wrapped around her. "Good," she finally said, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

He dropped his lips into her hair and breathed deeply. "Are you ready, Swan?"

"Yes," she said as she lingered in his arms for one last moment before finally stepping back. "I'm ready."

"Then lets go save your family."

"Killian." She smiled as she linked her fingers with his. "Let's go save _our _family."


End file.
